


A Spoonful of Sugar

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Community: inceptiversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur is still annoyed after Eames' little "kick" demonstration for Ariadne.





	A Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the AELDWS challenge last year

Eames followed Arthur back to his hotel room. Arthur ignored Eames crowding against him as he unlocked the door. As soon as they were in the room, Eames went to kiss Arthur, but Arthur dodged the kiss, glowering.

“Oh come on love, you aren’t still bitter about earlier, are you?”

“I’m not bitter, just annoyed.”

“I’ve told you not to sit with your chair like that, darling. It’s not stable.”

“It was perfectly fine until you destabilized it!”

“I merely gave it a little tap. And then you came crashing down. That’s basically the definition of unstable, kitten.”

“You’re unstable.” Arthur grumbled.

“You say the sweetest things, pet.”

“I thought I was bitter. Now I’m sweet? Make up your mind, Mr. Eames.”

“You’re coffee, darling. You start out bitter and the more of me you add, the sweeter you become.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“It means I need to give you some sugar” Eames crowded up against Arthur again and kissed his jaw. He traced Arthur’s jawline with soft kisses before venturing up to his mouth. Arthur didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t duck out of the way either. Eames took that as encouragement to continue kissing Arthur.

“You’re completely ridiculous,” Arthur said, after allowing Eames to kiss him for several minutes.

“Mmm, yes, but you love it, petal.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Your dimples say otherwise,” Eames teased as he kissed Arthur’s right dimple.

“Stop kicking my chair over.”

“Whatever you say, darling.”


End file.
